<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No sigues Aracne by LesHistoriesDeLaRoser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556069">No sigues Aracne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesHistoriesDeLaRoser/pseuds/LesHistoriesDeLaRoser'>LesHistoriesDeLaRoser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Olympus - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, Original Character Death(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Català</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesHistoriesDeLaRoser/pseuds/LesHistoriesDeLaRoser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olympus està disposat a tot, i hi ha gent que no aconseguix salvar-se'n.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No sigues Aracne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El relat té lloc durant els cinc anys entre que escapen de Mart i la reunió de tot l'equip.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	Quan era menuda, ma mare sovint em contava el mite d’Aracne i Atenea. Era una manera de recordar-me que només per ser una Filla no arribaria enlloc, sinó que havia de treballar tant o més que els altres per mantindre la meua posició. Si feia com Aracne i em deixava dominar pel meu orgull, cauria.<br/>
Prompte, però, vaig començar a entendre que aquella no era l’única advertència que em volia transmetre amb el mite. Mirant-ho ara, era bastant clara: era l’ensenyança principal del mite. No ofengues els déus. No els desafies. No desafies Olympus.<br/>
I vaig voler saber per què.<br/>
Vaig començar a parar atenció a tot el que feia ma mare, a les converses a mitges que podia aconseguir escoltar, al treball que feia. Així vaig poder confirmar el que portava sospitant des que tenia ús de raó: que el sistema era molt més injust i estava molt més podrit del que mai podria haver imaginat. I si volia fer alguna cosa al respecte (que volia: sempre m’havia paregut excessiu el càstig a Aracne), no podia acontentar-me amb formar part del sistema. Havia d’estar dins del sistema, ser part dels que dictaven com funcionava.<br/>
Quan amb setze anys vaig arribar a l’Akademeia, ho tenia molt clar: seria la millor Filla que haguera conegut la institució i em convertiria en la propera Cap del servei d’Atenea.<br/>
Tot anava bé; vaig entrar a l’equip Cronos i després de l’Odisea em van nomenar comandant, com havia planejat. Després van arribar les missions, i en una d’elles ens van segrestar els rebels. Vaig descobrir aleshores que no tenia per què fer-ho tot sola, que hi havia més gent interessada en abolir els privilegis dels nostres déus. Mentiria si diguera que no vaig estar a punt de deixar la nau, l’Akademeia i tot el que havia conegut per unir-me a la rebel·lió, però em van proposar una cosa quasi millor: convertir-me en espia per a ells. Res massa arriscat de moment, em van dir. Necessitem que arribes al cim com t’havies proposat. Al cap i a la fi, la perspectiva d’una Cap ajudant la rebel·lió era molt temptadora. I jo vaig acceptar, convençuda que no tindria cap problema. Qui anava a sospitar de la treballadora Filla d’Atenea, estudiant model i comandant de l’equip Cronos?<br/>
Quan el meu cos colpeja el terra des d’una altura de més de cinc metres, comprenc dos coses: que he sigut una ingènua... I que no sóc l’única que coneix la veritable cara d’Olympus. Que en tots els llocs hi ha gent disposada a seguir les regles del joc per tal d’ascendir en l’escala social<br/>
L’hades del meu equip, per exemple. No deuria sorprendre’m: ja sabia que el seu servei es dedicava a alguna cosa més que cuidar les ànimes dels morts, i amb la seua Filla desapareguda (obligada a desaparéixer, més bé), qualsevol podria convertir-se en el proper Cap. Especialment si demostra als déus fins on està preparat a arribar.<br/>
De portes cap a fora açò només serà un accident, com va passar amb l’Asha i l’Aden, com va passar a Ilión amb la general Elain. M’ho confirma l’hades quan desprén amb delicadesa l’eidola de la meua monyica. No necessiten interrogar-me: l’aparell els dirà tot el que sé. Jo no tracte de resistir-me; no tinc forces ni tan sols per parlar. Puc sentir com la vida se m’escola entre els dits amb cada gota de sang que brolla de les meues ferides.<br/>
Amb prou feines sent els crits dels meus companys quan em descobreixen, les veus que pregunten què ha passat. Potser fan venir l’apol·lo, no ho sé. Sé que no cal. Que no tornaré a obrir els ulls.<br/>
Me’n recorde d’Aracne, de com el seu orgull la va sentenciar. De com jo no deixaria que em passara el mateix.<br/>
Però els déus són déus, i a mi també m’han condemnat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>